


What You Need

by Mackem



Series: Imaginary Advent Calendar 2012 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Love, M/M, Ribbons, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackem/pseuds/Mackem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota's drawn Gaila in the Secret Santa, and she hasn't a clue what to get her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Every year, I write what I call my Imaginary Advent Calendar, where each day until December 25th I open another day of an advent calendar that doesn’t exist and write what I picture various people or characters in different shows/fandoms/books in a holidays context. This year I’ve challenged myself to write a ficlet for every day. See Vicky panic! They’ll be in various different fandoms and pairings, and won’t be particularly long (except the ones that eat my brain). Enjoy! X!

"How big do you think Dr McCoy's mouth is?" 

Nyota has heard stranger conversation openers, but not many. When she looks up from her padd, Gaila is giving her a thoughtful look.

"Is that a serious question?"

"Of course! Why would I ask if I didn't want to know?"

"I thought it might be a particularly misguided attempt at small-talk."

"Then you think it's small?"

"No," Nyota laughs softly. "That's definitely not what I mean." She watches Gaila curiously for a second. They're sitting together in Nyota's quarters, post-gym. Gaila has long-since started keeping a spare set of nightclothes in Nyota’s bedroom, which seems like it should be strange, but doesn’t feel anything but natural. She is finding more and more often that come bedtime, she finds herself reluctant to clear Gaila out of her quarters, as she does all other guests; instead, she finds herself yawning and asking if their conversation can please continue in bed.

Nothing has happened between them. Or not yet, anyway. She thinks Gaila wants it - hell, she _knows_ Gaila wants it. Her friend is sweet and caring but not subtle; Nyota would have to be a blind not to notice her flirting. But while other people’s suggestive behaviour just makes her scoff, with Gaila she finds herself responding; smiling, laughing softly, even flushing. 

The days Gaila _doesn’t_ sleep beside her, Nyota tosses and turns uncomfortably. She’s finding herself dwelling on that more and more often.

The two of them are seated side-by-side along the length of her couch, backs resting against the arms and legs spread out across the cushions. They’re both wearing shirts and sleep shorts; Nyota has Gaila’s long, bare legs in her lap, crossed at the ankle and supremely distracting as she tries to finish up some work. In the battle between silky skin and translation, he brain really isn‘t winning.

At least with her striking up a conversation, Nyota has a valid reason to avoid her work. Gaila’s tapping thoughtfully at her soft lips as she pouts at her padd, brows drawn into a delicate frown. "Why do you want to know my opinions of Dr McCoy‘s mouth?" she asks when Gaila sighs, frustrated.

"It's this Secret Santa thing," Gaila sighs. It was Jim’s idea, naturally, but a very welcome one. Nyota misses celebrating Christmas with her family, and knows she’s not the only crewmember to feel this way. There are several different Secret Santa exchanges being run on board the Enterprise; Jim has personally set this one up for them. 

Nyota drew Gaila’s name from the Santa hat and, so far, has struggled to think of the perfect gift. She frowns to herself as the approaching Christmas party floats to the front of her mind. That’s when they are all going to exchange their gifts, and she’s wasted two weeks trying to find Gaila’s ideal present. Now she has barely a week to work out what to get for her. She sighs and opens a fresh webpage on her padd to start her shopping anew. "So you drew Leonard?" she asks absently.

"No, I picked Jim‘s name."

Nyota blinks. "Then why do you need to know the size of Len's mouth? Why would you need to know it even if you _did_ have Leonard, for that matter?"

"For a gag!" Gaila chirps. "I'm making Jimmy a box of toys, and I can't miss a gag out, now can I?"

"Toys?" Nyota asks suspiciously, and Gaila beams.

"Toys!" she confirms, and crawls across the couch to settle comfortably beside Nyota, cuddling up to her side to display the screen of her padd.

Nyota can't help but blush at the contents of her shopping cart. There's a large dildo, pink and sparkly, and a glittery plug, short and squat. She's also added a leather blindfold, collar, and leash, and sturdy handcuffs. There's a paddle, too, and what seem to be a pair of nipple clamps. "See? I can’t buy all of this and then _not_ get a gag."

"I suppose not," Nyota concedes, the flush on her cheeks burning. She wills it away irritably with a deep breath and gives Gaila a curious look. "Are you so sure Len and the captain are together? Has Jim said something?"

"Please," Gaila snorts. She seems to have no inclination to move away, her head resting comfortably on Nyota‘s shoulder. "He hasn’t said a thing, but he doesn’t need to. Jim and the doctor may _think_ they're fooling people, but they can't hide from an Orion."

"Is a collection of sex toys really an appropriate kind of gift for a Secret Santa? Even considering it‘s Jim," Nyota murmurs, with a bemused glance at her. Gaila grins brightly.

"Of course! Of course it’s appropriate. Presents are always appropriate if they’re what the person really _needs_. People should always get what they need at Christmas. I learned that on Earth."

Together, they decide Leonard‘s mouth is probably a large.

***

Nyota finds that she keeps staring at the slip of paper with Gaila’s name on it, with Gaila’s words going through her head as she considers what to do for her present.

People should get what they need. So what the hell does Gaila need?

She walks around the ship lost in her thoughts as she tries to figure it out. She thinks of the way Gaila looks at her; the long, fond looks that travel over her body, and always finish with a bright smile as their eyes meet. She thinks of the way they can spend hours in each other's company, talking and laughing, or venting their days in the knowledge that the other will always commiserate and dry her eyes and try to coax forth a smile.

She thinks long and hard about the fact that Gaila is not just her best friend but her soul mate, and of the way she feels so relaxed in her company, and how annoyed she is whenever their shifts unexpectedly change and their plans have to be postponed. Then, with a flush on her cheeks, she thinks of the way her mind keeps turning to Gaila when it's late and she’s alone and aching to be held, and how her body tingles when she pretends her own touch is Gaila's.

She thinks she knows what the two of them need.

***

At the ship-wide Christmas party, when Jim shoves a furry Santa hat atop his golden hair and begins to dish out the presents, Gaila is handed a card. She opens it, and makes a curious noise.

"What does it say?" asks Jim. He adored his present from Gaila, and has one ring of the cuffs dangling from his wrist, while McCoy stares red-cheeked at the rest of the toys. He keeps squirming. Nyota can’t help but chuckle.

"Your present will be in your quarters in one hour," Gaila reads aloud, and beams, curls bouncing as she skips on the spot. "It's a mystery!"

That’s her cue. Nyota slips away.

***

They know the entry codes to each other‘s quarters, so getting in is not hard. What's hard is convincing herself to follow through on what must be the most ridiculous idea she's ever had.

She does, because Gaila is a fan of the ridiculous and Nyota is a fan of Gaila.

It's awkward. It's much too fiddly to be a one-woman job, but she sure as _hell_ isn't asking anybody for help. This is a present, not a peep show.

She's beginning to worry that maybe an hour wasn't enough time when finally the last knot is in place. She eyes herself critically in the mirror, squirming.

A grown woman wearing nothing but a bow. Honestly.

She's picked a length - a _long_ length - of velvety ribbon to present herself in. She has to admit, it feels pretty nice against her bare skin, even as it tries to crawl inside her ass and teases her pussy insistently. If anybody had suggested even a month ago that she would, willingly and single-handedly, find a design to cover her breasts and cunt with just a few lengths of ribbon, she'd have laughed herself silly.

The things you do for love.

She's just adding the final touch - a gift card dangling from the bow, between her breasts, with, "Merry Christmas Gaila, I love you, from ?" - when she hears footsteps approaching.

No time to change her mind.

She scuttles awkwardly onto Gaila's bed, tries to find a provocative pose that suggests, "come unwrap me," without also adding, "and here is one of my nipples," and just has time to take one final deep breath before Gaila walks in.

The dazzling smile that spreads across her face is all it takes for Nyota to relax.

"Wow," she breathes, and looks Nyota over with decidedly hungry eyes.

"Merry Christmas," Nyota smiles in return, and holds out her hands. Gaila bounces onto the bed to take hold them and settles naturally in Nyota's lap, like she belongs there. When they kiss, Nyota feels all of her uncertainties melt away.

"You are giving yourself to me?” Gaila murmurs, cupping her breasts through the ribbon. Nyota smiles proudly.

“If you’ll have me.”

Gaila’s smile is dazzling. “Of course! You’re just what I want. Just what I _need_ ,” she beams, before her fingertips tug eagerly at the bow. “Can I unwrap you, sweetie? Please?”

“I‘m your present, aren‘t I?” Nyota purrs, and grins when suddenly the bow is left pooled at her lap and Gaila’s eyes are lighting up at the sight of her bare breasts. She lifts her hips helpfully as Gaila tugs the ribbon from between her legs, her fingers stroking teasingly at her cunt. She shivers, and laughs when Gaila crowds her into a kiss. When she pulls away with a sigh, a warm, contented smile is lighting up her face.

“Pretty as it was, I actually think I like my present better _without_ the wrapper.”


End file.
